


my sunshine.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Early Mornings, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses, Sunshine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n wakes up to playful sounds coming from the kitchen. she is greeted by her family having a heartwarming moment.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 16





	my sunshine.

you woke up to two whispering voices, giggling to whatever one said to the other. your eyes fluttered open and searched the room for the source of the sounds of happiness. to no avail, you got up and shuffled out of your bedroom to follow the sound. you stifled a yawn and peaked into the kitchen to see two cuties giggling to one another. 

“you think momma would like this?” the bigger one asked in a hushed voice. 

you watched with happiness as the toddler nodded giddily. the toddler helped shoyo with whatever they were doing then clapped. you lean against the doorway, admiring the little family in front of you. 

“oooo... cool,” shoyo cooed in amazement, stepping back to appreciate their work. 

“what is?” you chipped in, trying to peak at what they were doing from where you stood. 

“AHHH! y/n!!” shoyo jumped in surprise while our baby copied his father. “GOOD MORNING, MY DARLING!!” he greeted, running up to you to sweep you off your feet. “we made breakfastttt!! with cuties, of course!”

you laugh and hold onto him as best as you could while he twirled you two around. our son shouted and jumped up and down around us, laughing along with us. “baby, be careful.”

“OH! right, right!” he said as he set you down. he knelt down in front of you, pressing his face against your stomach. “good morning, our little sunshine...” he cooed. 

you blush at the sight, your blush growing hotter when shoyo picked up the little boy and they both kissed your stomach. “honey...”

“hey, this is your little sister,” shoyo stated to the toddler, laying a hand on your stomach. he stared at your stomach in amazement and looked up at you with a huge grin he inherited from shoyo. “this is the best father’s day ever.” he stood up and pressed his lips against yours in a soft and loving manner. 

“happy birthday too, my love,” you whisper against his lips. 

“me too! me too! i wan kisses!” your son piped in, trying to squeeze his face between yours. you both share a look then attack your baby boy with kisses. 

this is the life you wished for. a life filled with love and happiness with shoyo, my sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> original post: june 22, 2020


End file.
